


Girls Gone Wild: Earth Kingdom Edition

by GoHt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal, Blind Girl Problems, Boobjob, F/F, F/M, Hinting at Polyamory, Hyper Butt, Inexplicable/Unexplained Hyper, My titles are always terrible., Oral Sex, Paizuri, Seriously there is no explanation for why they're so big. It's just my thing, Threesome, Vaginal, Very Light Mention of Tickling, hyper breasts, implied marathon sex, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: My titles are always terrible.A commissioned story from a friend about Suki and Toph tryna get with Sokka. As these things tend to go, they have a threesome and eventually realize that the only thing better than having a sub-par boyfriend is having really good sex.Also, both of them are huge for some reason. As usual.This was a pretty fun story to work on as it let me play around with characters I don't get to work with often. Writing Toph was a blast, and I even had a little fun writing Suki even if she's a bit flat sometimes (character-wise at least).I hope you enjoy it!All Characters are 18+





	Girls Gone Wild: Earth Kingdom Edition

It had been years since the gang got together like this. Ever since the founding of Republic City everyone had been far too busy to hang out like they used to. Everyone did their best not to drift apart, but people had their own lives. Sokka had been hard at work alongside his father rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe. In the process he might have drifted apart from close friends, and... some people closer than friends. It had been a while since he’d seen Suki. It was hard to say if the two of them were even together anymore. Sokka hadn’t talked with her face to face for a long time. Republic City was supposed to change that, though. Aang was doing his best to convince Sokka to be the representative for the Southern Water Tribe. He had been considering it. The offer did sound all the more tempting knowing that Suki would be much, much closer.

 

Aang had invited him to the burgeoning city. Construction was happening all round, but out of the buildings completed, it was starting to look like a real city. He had been staying in the council building for the past several weeks, touring the city, having to listen to Aang convince and  _ beg _ him to join the council. Sokka was about to go crazy listening to his friend beg while he continued to be indecisive, but thankfully he would be spared from that for a while. Sokka’s birthday somehow managed to overshadow that. Sokka didn’t really want to make a big deal out of it, but it was clear that Aang was  _ ecstatic _ to throw a party for Sokka, so there was nothing he could do about it. Once the Avatar decided something was gonna happen, it would happen, no matter how much Sokka argued it’s not that big of a deal. 

 

Sokka was starting to appreciate Aang’s insistence, though. Because it reminded him of a couple things... Mainly, Suki. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe  _ this _ was because Aang wanted to throw the party, but he appreciated the opportunity anyways. Not that he really went over to talk to her, just standing by the food table with a drink in hand, staring wistfully at the girl across the room. The Kyoshi warrior was still one of the prettiest girls he’d ever seen. After spending so much time apart, it was easy to forget some things. Her beautiful eyes, those soft-looking lips. His eyes drifted downward a bit, his heart skipping a beat at the oversized bust stretching out Suki’s dress. They were huge! Almost twice as big as his head. Sokka scratched the side of his face in wonder, trying to remember if Suki was this busty a couple years ago. Had it really been that long? Those tits stretched out that long, green dress, sporting a huge amount of cleavage that seemed to go on forever.Sokka licked his hand and tried to slick back his hair a bit. Maybe he should go over and say hello...

 

He managed to take about two steps forward before he bumped into someone, nearly falling on his ass from being pushed back. Suki still dominated his vision, Sokka practically hypnotized by her looks, her figure, just the way she carried herself. So he gave a half-hearted wave of his hand, smiling in Suki’s direction without even looking at who he bumped into. “Oh, sorry. I wasn’t payin’ attention...” 

 

“I don’t really know what you were looking at, but I’m pretty sure it was a girl, right?” The girl let out a small giggle, “I mean, your heartbeat is  _ crazy _ right now, boomerang.” 

 

“Boom-” Sokka scratched his head a bit, managing to tear his eyes away from Suki for long enough to actually see who he bumped into. His brow furrowed a bit as he was met with Toph’s smiling face. Her eyes weren’t focused on him exactly, but she was still smiling wide. “You know, boomerang isn’t my only personality trait. I’ve got other amazing qualities too.”

 

“Like your terrible sense of humor?” Toph stepped forward a bit and wrapped her arms around Sokka. It had been way too long since he’d seen Toph, either. Nearly half a decade. Back then she was much, much shorter... where she only reached to his chest now she reached about past his chin. Not to mention she was still impossibly strong for someone so small and skinny. At least, she used to be small and skinny. When Toph went in for that spine-crushing hug, there was another thing he noticed aside from her height. Her figure had positively  _ blossomed _ . A fairly normal bust for a girl her age, but her hips... wider than her shoulders easily, and carrying a pair of cheeks that jutted out from her body like a shelf. Sokka carefully patted Toph’s back, though his eyes were focused on the outline of her backside, through that little black dress. A little black dress that had a cut-off at the hip... and it was showing quite a lot. 

 

Sokka had paused for too long. He needed to say something before he looked weird. “I’m pretty sure you laughed at a lot of my jokes. You used to love them!” 

 

“Yeah, because I felt bad.” Toph stepped away from the hug and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. Which would definitely bruise later, ouch. “Still good to see you, dummy. I’d say you look good but...” Toph waved a hand in front of her face. Yeah, blind. Sokka could hardly tell at times. He peeked down and saw that she was indeed barefoot. Had these cute little anklets, too. Sokka never really thought of Toph that way, but she had certainly become a woman in the half-decade that they had been apart. 

 

“Yeah... good to see you, too...” Sokka rubbed the back of his head. Now he was starting to get confused. Oh boy. Good thing Toph couldn’t tell he was staring... right? Maybe he should stop looking at those doorframe-busting hips for a second and try to figure out what his gameplan for tonight was.

 

“I’m gonna... y’know... uhhh... talk to Suki now... it’s been a long time and stuff.” Sokka rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “But we should definitely catch up later! Really.” 

 

Toph’s lip puffed out a bit at that, “Aw, gonna leave me so soon? I guess I can wait a little longer to hear how the Great Sokka has been doing all this time... Go on, go talk to your girl.” Toph waved him off, as if shooing him away, which thank goodness because he wasn’t sure if he could stand to be around Toph for much longer. Mainly because his pants were already looking a little strained thanks to Suki and he certainly didn’t need Toph further complicating things.

 

“See ya...” Sokka turned away from Toph and started towards Suki. He weaved through the crowd, and started to approach her slowly. He put on his best smile. No point in wasting time. Maybe he still had a shot...

 

~~

 

Toph’s smile slowly twisted into a frown as she watched Sokka walk away. He was going towards Suki, she could tell from the start. She stood there, facing away from the two, but able to see them clearly through the crowd. Sokka greeting Suki, the two of them embracing, talking about things. There was an air of awkwardness to the both of them, like they were trying to avoid the topic of romance for now, But she could feel his heart rate rising every time he looked at her. Toph couldn’t help but feel jealous of Suki. Sure, back then she had been respectful of their relationship. After all, Toph was much younger, too young for Sokka. But now, she felt like things were different. She was older, prettier, curvier. Sokka must have noticed too. Toph smirked, her cheeks starting to redden a bit. When Sokka hugged her, his heart rate rose, too. 

 

When the party began to wind down, Toph watched Sokka standing alone again. He had talked with Suki for a bit, until some of her Kyoshi friends pulled her away to deal with a drunk Ty-Lee. She almost considered approaching him again, maybe to see if he wanted to talk with her instead. But she had a better idea... What better way to get his attention, right? Toph slipped in beside Sokka, giving him a little bump with her hip and only serving to remind him how much she  _ grew _ . “Hey.” Toph smirked a bit, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I got you a birthday present... It’s in your room.” 

 

Sokka eyes widened a bit, and he looked at Toph, “Wha-” 

 

Toph giggled, and starting walking away from him, hips swishing side to side in a  _ slightly _ awkward manner. Toph was confident, sure, but super sexy and alluring wasn’t exactly her strong-suit. Not that it really mattered how gracefully she swung her hips side to side, when she was swinging an ass like  _ that _ around. When she disappeared through a doorway Sokka could swear he saw the sides of her hips  _ press _ into the doorframe before she squeezed through. That must have left Sokka pretty flustered, because Toph could feel his heart rate going crazy up until she got to his room. 

 

Now what was she supposed to do? Toph sort of realized she backed herself into a corner? Should she just be standing here, naked? Maybe that was too blunt. Certainly would be something he expected of Toph but maybe she should go with something more subtle? Toph awkwardly climbed on top of Sokka’s bed and started trying out various poses. Lying on her stomach, legs curled up? Sort of uncomfortable, especially with her feet in the air like that. She would have no idea how Sokka reacted. Maybe she should do it on the floor instead? That might just look weird. 

 

Toph couldn’t even know if he was coming if she was totally on the bed, though. Suppose she would just have to rely on her hearing for this. Toph decided to go with lying on her stomach, curling up her legs a bit, and of course making sure her skirt was off slightly to the side, showing off her butt a bit. It was her strongest asset, after all. Toph wiggled a bit on top of the bed, trying to get comfy there because it might be a while to wait... Or not at all, considering she could already hear someone walking up to the door. Sokka must have been super excited to do this! Toph liked eager guys like that. Toph smirked a bit as the door opened slowly, propping her chin up with two hands and kicking her legs back and forth, which caused her cheeks to wobble a bit with that slight movement. “Couldn’t even wait five minutes, huh? Guess I’m not surprised~” Toph chuckled, “Well, come on over here, dummy. I can’t really see the dumb look on your face...” Toph wiggled her toes a bit. Feet off the ground, couldn’t see much at all.

 

Silence followed for a little bit, with Toph slowly getting more and more confused. “Uhhh... Sokka? You good? You didn’t pass out, did you?”

 

“Toph...” 

 

Oh, shit.

 

That was Suki’s voice. 

 

Hilariously, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. This time it was less funny and more  _ unbelievably embarrassing _ . 

 

Suki continued, stepping forward, her voice carrying an accusing tone. “What do you think you’re doing here?” Toph tried to roll back up into a sitting position, but carrying around a fat ass was kinda making it difficult to move quickly. 

 

Now Toph was too embarrassed to even speak. How the hell was she supposed to know that Suki would have the same idea?! Finally managing to plop her butt back down on the bed, she scooted off the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground. Yep, she was pissed. Heart rate up, brow furrowed, foot tapping against the floor as she waited for Toph’s oh so satisfying answer. Shrugging her shoulders, Toph started to mutter, “Just... messin’ around I guess.” 

 

“Messing around? It looked like you were trying to flirt with  _ my _ boyfriend.” 

 

“Pffft...” Okay, now she was starting to get her groove back. If there was one thing Toph was good at, it was arguing. “Come on. You two have been “on break” for like, five years.” 

 

Toph could practically feel the blood rushing to Suki’s cheeks. “We were both very busy! Rebuilding the Earth Kingdom isn’t exactly easy. That doesn’t mean we stopped being together.” 

 

Toph hopped up from the bed, placing a hand on one of her wide hips and scoffing. “Oh, yeah, totally. You’re right. That’s why Sokka has been ogling me all night. Because he’s still only interested in  _ you _ .” 

 

Suki stepped forward, her overgrown chest bumping against Toph’s, nearly pushing her back from the force of those gigantic things flopping around. “I think you might be misinterpreting things, here. I don’t think you can  _ see  _ who he’s really interested in.” 

 

Glaring, she stepped forward, not even caring that her chest was pushing into those huge tits. “Is that supposed to be a blind joke? You know I can tell when someone likes me, right? Sokka’s heart flares up every time he looks at me... and you.” 

 

“Ladies, ladies... ladies...” Both girls turned their heads towards the door, only to see a smiling Sokka standing in the doorway. Toph must have been so heated she didn’t even notice him approaching. “Let’s cool down a bit, okay? I’m sure there’s a productive way we can settle this.” 

 

“ _ Settle _ this?!” Suki crossed her arms over her chest, stepping away from Toph and now looking towards him accusingly. “What do you mean  _ settle _ ? You should be telling her to get the heck out of here!” 

 

“Woah, Suki, watch the fucking language.” Toph snorted.

 

Sokka sighed a bit and shrugged his shoulders, “I’dunno, okay? It’s been a while... haven’t seen you in... what, five years? It’s kinda hard to feel the same way I did about you. I sorta just assumed you... moved on.” 

 

Suki blushed profusely. “Moved on? I mean, I... rebuilding the Earth Kingdom and... time and... busy...” Now she was getting flustered. Glancing over at Toph’s smug face, she grunted, before moving closer to Sokka with a hopeful smile. “Well, things are different now! We’re going to be working closer to each other now, aren’t we?” 

  
Toph literally butted in, bumping her aside with a little hip check. “Yeah, you know Aang is gonna make me chief of police? We’re literally gonna be living in the same building! Working together. I’d say you and me have a lot more chemistry, too.”

 

Sokka rubbed the back of his head. “This is... really awkward... I mean, I really... like you both. I’ve always liked you, Suki. Toph and me have been friends forever...”   
  


“And I laugh at your jokes!” Toph added.

 

“Jeez...” Sokka rubbed his forehead. He let out an exhausted chuckle, “I’dunno what you want me to do. Maybe we should consult my boomerang? I don’t think I can make a decision without her input.” Their unamused expressions showed that his joke had crash-landed. Tough crowd. “Well, let’s be honest. Any guy would be suggesting a threesome right about now. But I’m pretty sure the two of you could crush my spine in new and interesting ways so instead I’m going to sugges-” 

 

Toph cut him off before he could finish, “That could work.” 

 

“What.” Sokka and Suki said in unison.

 

“What? Said he likes us both. So how else we gonna decide? Rock paper scissors?”

 

“You want to have a threesome to see who’s better?” Suki asked, tapping her chin in thought. She was actually thinking about it.

 

“Heck yeah.” Toph grinned. “I’m totally gonna beat you, though. You might have fat tits but I have an ass that won’t quit!”

 

“You’re so crass...” Suki sighed deeply. “I think you’re going to crush his pelvis before either of you get off.”

 

“And you’re not gonna suffocate him with those melons of yours?” Toph sneered.

 

Sokka stared at the two in disbelief. Especially Suki, as her initial confusion about the idea seemed to fade instantly. He tried to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Nope, definitely still awake. “Uh... I, uhm... wow... okay, I guess we’re having a-” His voice cutting in seemed to turn their attention right back to them. Toph looked to Suki, Suki looked to Toph, then back to Sokka. Oh, boy. Both Suki and Toph were looming over him, eyeing Sokka like a piece of meat. Their smiles were not at all comforting. Predatory, even. Sokka seemed so small in comparison to these two stacked ladies. He lifted a finger and awkwardly squeaked out, “Should I get in bed now?”

 

~~

 

“Now... since I was with Sokka first, and you were  _ underage _ ... I think I should go first.” 

 

“Age before beauty.” Toph snickered.

 

“Watch it.”

 

Toph climbed on top of the bed, and immediately frowned. “Well, this is gonna be awkward.” Looks like watching the action was out of the question. Seeing how she was blind and all. It was easy for even Toph to forget sometimes, with how well she could “see” on the ground.

 

Suki sighed a bit, and looked towards the bed.

 

“Y-Yeah, it’s great that we’re doing this, and all, but...” Metal cuffs rattled against the bedframe. “Do I really have to be be cuffed to the bed?!” Suki started to crawl over the foot of the bed, her tits dragging across the sheets, just barely held in by that tiny red dress. Seemed like just a flick of the finger would have them flopping right out. Their weight brushed against his legs, with Suki on her hands and knees in front of him, cleavage just a hair's breadth from his crotch. Sokka gulped. They were probably big enough to completely envelope his head... 

 

Toph shrugged her shoulders, “Can’t have you interfering, or anything.”

 

Suki’s plush lips curled into a playful smile. “I think you look cute like that.” Her eyes brightened a bit when she saw his pants straining. Straining  _ a lot _ actually. Her gaze shifted up to look at Sokka’s face. He was trying his best to seem modest about it. At least, as modest as Sokka could get. He was definitely proud of it, though. “Well, let’s get this thing out, first...” Suki brushed the palm of her hand along that throbbing bulge, fingers sliding past the hem of his pants and gently tugging it down over his legs. Suki’s breasts squished against his legs as she started to lie down, the weight enough to cause just a little bit of discomfort, but it was nothing compared to the sight of them pressing down, spreading out, squishing in, nearly popping out of that dress. He would endure a little bit of pain for a view like that.

 

Course the view only got better when Toph crawled closer, the shorter girl scooting in next to Suki and plopping herself down next to her, propping her chin up with one hand. Being able to see the swell of that massive ass towering over Toph’s head was something else. The girl looked over to Suki and playfully nudged her arm against one of those huge tits. Suki let out a little grunt, and finally pulled his pants and underwear down all the way, causing his dick to flop out and nearly hit her in the goddamn face. Suki was stunned into silence by it...

 

“Hey, hey what happened? Is he huge?” Toph reached out with her hand, causing Sokka to flinch as both her hands started to handle him like Toph would handle anything. Roughly, and clumsily. She felt all over it, squeezing the shaft, the head, even going down to the balls her smile getting wider all the while. “Woah, his dick is fucking massive!” Probably approaching sixteen inches and pretty damn thick to boot.

 

Toph had nearly forgotten that it was supposed to be Suki’s turn, too entranced by big dick to think straight. Suki nudged her out of the way with an annoyed huff. “Age before beauty, remember?” Toph rubbed her shoulder, finally taking her hands off his dick and letting it lean forward just a bit, nearly nudging against Suki’s massive tits. She didn’t seem all too miffed by Suki pushing her out of the way. Toph loved the competition.

 

Sokka let out a sigh of relief at that. Toph wasn’t exactly gentle with the merchandise. Then he felt Suki’s hands wrap around, soft, slenders fingers holding the base, keeping that steadily-hardening piece of meat steady for Suki to run her lips around. Gliding her lips along the side from halfway down until she reached the tip, leaving a trail of saliva all the way, until she placed a playful kiss at the tip. Sokka flinched a bit and let out a little hiss. That brought a little more life to that half-erect beast, starting to reach full mast in no time, to Suki’s delight. Her tongue flicked around the tip in circles, drawing more of those hisses and moans from Sokka, while her hand worked gently up and down the shaft. A thick glob of pre leaked from the tip onto Suki’s tongue, which she hesitantly licked up. “Kinda wish we had some lube on hand... might take me a while to get him nice and lubed up for what I want...” She sighed a bit and idly slapped the side of his cock against her cheek. Sokka’s gaze was directed away, his lip pursed, like he was embarassed about something. “You look like you know something.”

 

“Bottom drawer on the left,” he muttered, looking just a bit ashamed.

 

“Oh? Toph?” Suki looked over to Toph with a smile, gently  _ papp _ ing his dick against her cheek again. “Could you check?”

 

“Asking the blind girl?” Toph sighed, rolling back onto her fat ass and scooting off the bed, pawing around in the nightstand by the bed and eventually producing a bottle. “I can’t read the label.” Toph deadpanned, “But I’m gonna take a guess and say this is lube?”

 

Suki raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

 

“H-hey, don’t look at me like that... guy’s gotta come prepared.” Sokka figured he would be taking  _ some  _ girl back to his room tonight, it was his birthday after all. Whether it be pity sex from Suki or pelvis-breaking snu-snu from Toph. Heck he would’ve settled for Ty Lee. 

 

“Could I have it, Toph?” Suki held out her hand. The bottle flew past her hand and landed right on her tits, sinking into the cleavage a bit before coming to a rest. Suki grunted. 

 

“Again... Blind.” She waved her hand in front of her eyes, before chuckling a bit. “Did it land in your tits?” 

 

Suki didn’t give Toph an answer, instead pulling the bottle free from her cleavage and twisting the top off. After squeezing a generous portion of it into her hand, she rubbed them together and started to squeeze and massage her palms over every inch of his cock. It was a little cold, which caused Sokka to make some dumb, stupid faces, to Suki’s amusement. Once everything was nice and lubed up, with a moist sheen covering his entire shaft, Suki started to undress. Mainly, she started to pull her red dress apart, pulling it down with the smallest amount of force you would expect her tits would have flopped out at any moment, those huge things spilling out of that tiny red dress and onto Sokka’s lap. Just a little squeeze and those knockers would completely envelope his dick.

 

“Flat-chest over there couldn’t hope to give you a good time like this...” Suki teased, leaning forward just a bit and gradually rolling her breasts overtop Sokka, pushing it between those gigantic knockers and with a single squeeze, managed to envelope nearly his entire cock, with only just the very tip of the tip managing to peak out.

 

“At least my ass isn’t flat.” Toph pretended to pick her teeth like she was uninterested.

 

“I prefer to call it ‘cute’. It’s still got some shape to it, not that you would know.”

 

“Suki doesn’t have any good comebacks, Sokka. She just keeps coming back to the ‘blind’ thing like it matters.” Toph shrugged, “I mean, how could you want to date someone so insensitive?” 

 

Ignoring Toph was probably the best action for now. Suki cooed, starting to move her breasts back and forth, grinding them against one another to spread that lube over her skin as well, at the same time giving Sokka one major titfuck. Sokka muttering ‘holy fuck’ underneath his breath with his head rolling back like that made Suki smile, turning it into a sneer she directed towards Toph, who had climbed back onto her bed and was now sitting on her knees beside Suki, trying to follow what was going on and obviously failing. Not that she needed to see what was happening to know Suki was doing a good job. All she had to do was listen to Sokka making all those noises, hearing his hips bucking into the underside of Suki’s huge tits, causing a wet  _ clap _ to echo through the room. His breathing was getting heavier, too, especially as Suki began to massage her tits around his cock. Those massive knockers wobbled against his lap every time she  _ slapped _ them down. Sokka could hardly keep his breath even with this kind of attention, panting and huffing, with his legs curling up, knees squishing into the sides of Suki’s bust. “I’m... I’m gonna...” 

 

Then it stopped. Suki dropped her tits like some unwanted plaything, causing them to flop back down onto his lap, before gravity naturally pulled them to the sides, rolling them away from his cock and leaving it a violently throbbing mess. A thick dollop of pre-cum leaked from the tip... or it might have been actual cum, just the beginnings of an orgasm cut painfully short. Either way, it leaked down the side of his cock, and poor Sokka only let out a frustrated grunt. “Rgghh... h-hey, what gives?!” Sokka panted a bit, not appreciating the fact that Suki was still smiling after that. “Come on, Suki, that’s like... really mean!” 

 

“It’s hard to have a contest when you get tired after one shot. Just playing it safe Sokka, nothing personal~” Suki playfully nudged her finger against his cock, still rock hard but starting to calm down now that Suki allowed it some time to rest. 

 

Sokka twitched a bit at even the tiniest touch from Suki. He still felt so sensitive even though she let it go down. “You know, assuming I’m a one-shot wonder isn’t very good for my self-esteem.” 

 

Suki stuck her tongue out towards Sokka. “That’s fair.” Glancing over her shoulder, she gently slapped his huge cock against her cheek, grinning at Toph. “Two and a half minutes. Think you can beat that with with your little apples?”

 

“You know I’m still a DD cup, right?” Toph adjusted her dress a bit, lip puffing out in a pouty fashion.

 

“That’s cute,” Suki pulled herself away from Sokka, letting her own torso-covering, bra-busting tits flop back into her own lap. Scooting herself aside, Suki splayed herself out over the bed, lying on her side and propping herself up with an elbow. “Well, he should be ready to go again. We’ll see if that butt is good for anything.”

 

“Gotta find him, first...” Toph pawed around on the bed, cautiously crawling forward. “So used to seeing stuff when I do this...” 

 

Suki raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never had sex in a bed?” 

 

Toph’s hand wrapped around Sokka’s ankle, which provided her a good frame of reference for where the rest of his body was. So she immediately made a beeline for his crotch. She nudged his cock with the back of her hand just to make sure it was where she thought it was. “I like to be on top. Sex is so much better when you can feel the vibrations in the earth, watch the ground crack... should really try it.” 

 

“Wait, c-crack?” Sokka muttered.

 

“Could you sit up a little more, Sokka?” Toph was starting to turn herself around, sitting on her knees with the massive booty facing towards him. After lifting up her dress a little more, he had a full view of it in all its glory. It filled his vision completely from this angle. Sokka really wished his hands weren’t cuffed right about now. He needed to grab a handful of that sometime... 

 

“Yeah, sure...” Sokka started to shimmy himself up, into more of a sitting position. “Just try not to break my-  _ OOF.”  _ Before Sokka could even finish his request, Toph shot herself back with all the force you would expect of a seasoned Earthbender, immediately smothering his cock and a good portion of his lower half in soft, pale booty. With his arms chained up he could do absolutely nothing to mitigate the fact that Toph weighed a  _ ton _ and she definitely wasn’t the gentlest girl around. No, she was pretty much as expected, moving back and forth with about as much grace as a walrus-sloth. Her ass  _ clapped _ against his pelvis every time she thrust herself back. This was less grinding and more full-on riding, and as much as it hurt like hell trying to carry Toph’s weight, he was definitely appreciating the fact that his dick absolutely  _ disappeared _ between those fat globes. 

 

Sokka groaned every time that short earthbender slammed her booty against his crotch, his expression already looking exhausted from how much energy this girl had. Toph lifted her arms up and placed them behind her head, looking down at the foot of the bed like she was mocking it. Oh, wait, she was trying to look at Suki. “Hear that? Never hear guys moan like  _ that _ do you?” 

 

“That’s because I usually try to keep their bones intact,” Suki winced a bit at the loud  _ clap _ of Toph’s backside hitting Sokka’s pelvis.

 

“You kidding me? He’s loving this! Aren’t ya’, Sokka?” All she received from the strained-looking tribesman was a grunt, followed by his hips bucking desperately into her backside, the two of them colliding with enough force to create a  _ clap _ that was almost deafening. “Ughn...~ That’s what I like to see. Show a little backbone, boomerang~” She bent forward, hands resting against the sheets for support as she put all her weight into grinding against him. Those cheeks gliding against his slick cock, absolutely dominating his view and jiggling wildly from the sheer impact of their thrusts, it was pretty hypnotic. His hips started to buck faster, the tribesman’s cuffs rattling as he bucked himself wildly into her rear-end. “That’s right...~”

 

Suki noticed that Sokka was getting pretty worked up now, and tried to put a stop to it. She leaned forward, reaching out for Toph, “Toph, wait! You’re not supposed to let him-” 

 

“Talk to the hand, missy!” Toph held Suki back with just one hand, not even slowing down while holding the busty Kyoshi off. Sokka on the other hand just wanted to cum, hardly able to take being denied once, let alone twice... so he took this opportunity that Toph was giving him, even if he knew it was just a ploy to make her seem better than Suki. 

 

“Fuck... Almost...” Sokka shut his eyes, back arching a bit as he slammed himself against her, pressing down as hard as he could while his cock throbbed and bucked between Toph’s pillowy cheeks. Spurt after spurt of hot cum absolutely flooding out of her cheeks.

 

Toph grinned at that, pressing back against him with a wry smile directed towards Suki. “Fuck yeah... that feels good...~” She shook her wide hips side to side, just grinding herself against him while his cock went off like a firehose. Some ropes even shot with enough force to spurt out from the top, though most just oozed down from the bottom. A relieved sigh followed as Sokka began to let himself loose, lying back against the bed with his cock still spurting. Toph bent forward a bit and carefully started to pull herself off of him. Thick strands of cum still connected them together, breaking off as Toph crawled away. “Jeez, boomerang...” Toph spread one of her cheeks, watching as a ridiculous amount of cum oozed out from between them. That wasn’t even starting on all the cum covering the bed below her, or streaked across her back. 

 

Suki bit her lip at that, now wondering if she should have just let Sokka cum, especially now that she saw just how much he could put out at once. Toph seemed pretty satisfied with herself. “Did you time that, or were you too worried about your boyfriend’s pelvis?”

 

Suki ignored Toph, too worried about Sokka’s well-being to respond to her quips. “Are you alright, Sokka?”

 

Sokka grunted a bit, “A little sore, already... but... that was pretty good...” He blinked, and immediately tried to correct himself. “I mean, I’m pretty good... yeah...” Rubbing the back of his head, Sokka sat up a bit. His hard-on hadn’t even gone down all that much, despite by all accounts having an intense climax.

 

“See, you were worried about nothin’! He’s ready to go again.” Toph pretended to shoo Suki away, “So why don’t you go on out and enjoy the rest of the party, while I give Sokka his birthday present?” 

 

Suki glared at Toph, “I’m not gonna give up that easily.” 

 

Toph didn’t seem particularly annoyed by that. In fact, she started to smile. “You wanna go another round then?” Flicking her wrists a bit, the cuffs that kept Sokka’s arms chained up to the bed frame were set free, with Sokka letting out a relieved sigh. He rubbed his wrists and looked between the two girls, raising an eyebrow. Was it just him or were things cooling down a bit? Toph was being cocky and making fun of Suki at every turn but she didn’t seem all that competitive. 

 

Suki was brushing profusely, but seemed to smile back a bit, shrugging her shoulders. “If you want to keep this charade going I’m not going to argue... I’ll just have more chances to prove I’m better than you.” Looking over to Sokka, she smiled warmly, starting to run a hand along his leg. “No more restrictions this time. Let’s have Sokka decide what he wants to do with us...” 

 

“Fine by me,” Toph crossed her arms and sneered. “But if he chooses the wrong thing I’m gonna tell him how wrong he is.” 

 

Suki rolled her eyes, “Whatever...”

 

~~

 

“You sure you’re alright with this...?” Sokka gulped. It was something he had always wanted to try but never really got the chance to. 

 

“Y-Yeah, of course... it’s an interesting position...” Suki wiggled in his grip just a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot. No use. This position wasn’t exactly designed to be comfortable. Sitting in his lap like this, facing away from Sokka with his arms wrapped around her thighs, lifting her legs up into the air and reaching all the way up to hold her head in place. It was honestly pretty damn uncomfortable, especially with her bust squishing against her legs like that. Sometimes Suki wished she wasn’t so chesty. But Sokka seemed so enamored with them, so she would just have to grin and bear it, no matter the discomfort. “Just a little awkward...” Her head was forced to look down into her own cleavage, which blocked her view of Sokka’s cock. But she could definitely feel it, brushing against her lower lips and teasing the entrance open little by little. Suki let out a huff. Hopefully Sokka wouldn’t get carried away...

 

Toph was not helping things at all, having undressed just like Suki and sat herself next to them. Already she was pawing at Suki, squeezing her in various places just to get an idea of what kind of position he had cooked up for her. Of course the blind earthbender lingered in certain places just to mess with her, mainly around her thighs, and of course her overgrown tits. When she realized what kind of position Sokka had chosen she seemed... disappointed? No,  _ jealous. _ “You’re gonna waste a full nelson on her?” Toph let out a little whine, crossing her arms and leaning back into the pillow with a groan. “She can’t even appreciate it properly.” 

 

“H-Hey, I can get into that rough stuff, too... ” Suki’s nervous tone wasn’t helping her sell that confidence. “G-Go ahead, Sokka... I’m ready...” She muttered, essentially rushing him along just to get Toph to shut up. 

 

“Alright, just lemme...” Sokka’s grip tightened a bit on her head, and before she could even express her discomfort Sokka had already entered. A single thrust sending more than half of that cock deep inside her, spreading her walls apart, stretching her out and easily bottoming out with no effort. Suki’s left eye twitched and her legs curled up just a little more over his arms. She didn’t expect it to happen so quick. A moan whined out from her gritted teeth, as Sokka took a moment to check if she was alright. Sokka loosened his grip on her somewhat and started to move his hips at a brisk pace, pulling out only a few inches before plunging back inside within a second. “Just lemme know if you want me to stop, alright?” Sokka smiled a bit, letting out a low grunt between thrusts. He knew it would feel good to finally be with Suki after this long, but he had no idea it would feel  _ this  _ good. As far as first times go, this wasn’t exactly picturesque, especially with Toph sitting beside him, squirming in place, waiting impatiently for her turn. 

 

Suki enjoyed it too. It didn’t start out too fast, but it started fast enough to surprise her. Not to mention just his size, girth... it filled her up completely, sending tingles up her spine every time he bottomed out. Her breathing started to get heavier, slowly turning into panting the longer Sokka went. The girl was absolutely soaked as well, juices leaking from her parted lips and just adding more lube for Sokka to go deeper. When he started to press into her firmly with every thrust, she hissed, grunted... her toes curled as Sokka tried to force the rest of his cock inside of her... to some success, surprisingly. Suki gasped as she felt him pop inside, pushing past natural barriers with little effort and immediately burying himself to the hilt inside of her. A small indent in her stomach showed how deep he actually went. Suki trembled in his grip, taking heavy breaths, hissing them out with them growing more labored by the second. 

 

Sokka started again.

 

This time it was faster, so much faster. Gone was that brisk pace from before. Now that every last inch was inside of her, he was determined to fuck her into next week! It wasn’t exactly aggressive but it was certainly fast, rougher than she expected from Sokka. It was mostly Sokka moving, his hips pulling back, a few inches sliding out before immediately plunging every last one inside of her again. The constant  _ smacksmacksmack _ of his hips underscoring Suki’s panted out cries. Suki was quivering in his grip, her legs especially stuck high in the air and shivering from the toe-curling pleasure of being fucked so hard and deep. Sokka’s grip on her head loosened, until he finally let go, though he kept his arms wrapped around her legs, preventing her from putting them down. Instead his hands moved lower, taking big, greedy handfuls of Suki’s tits and starting to roll them around in his grip. “Ngnh... Sokka...” Suki shut her eyes tight as his fingers pinched and massaged at her swollen nipples, squeezing those thick pegs, rolling them around in his fingers all while his hips moved back and forth like a machine. 

 

Juices splattered against the bed from how hard he thrusted, each smack getting louder,  _ meatier _ as Sokka went harder and harder. His hips were starting to blur. He huffed and panted along with her, working himself to a sweat from all this effort. Hopefully he didn’t tire himself out too much for Toph. Thankfully his efforts were not in vain, as he could hear Suki start breathing heavier, panting rapidly. Her moans and whines were getting louder, too, higher pitched and starting to resemble screams. Sokka’s hips felt like they were burning from all this exertion but he was determined to have Suki cum first. So he kept going, squeezing the underside of her breasts tightly while he slammed into her with all his strength. Gradually working Suki over the edge until finally he was rewarded with those relieved groans, those gasps and sighs while her body convulsed on top of him, legs curling up all the way with her toes curled in as well. Spurts of clear, feminine fluid spurting out, leaving wet streaks across the bed,and of course Suki’s wonderfully exhausted expression when she started to come down from that high.

 

Course Sokka wasn’t done yet, but had been working himself close just trying to keep Suki’s orgasm going for as long as possible, drawing it out with continued thrusts until he finally felt that same sensation creeping up on him. He was thoughtful enough to quick pull out, letting go of Suki’s legs and letting them fall on either side of him, just so he could reach around and use his hand to finish himself off. That throbbing dick bucking and pulsing in his hand, releasing thick ropes of cum that plastered Suki’s body. Mostly her crotch, the lower part of her stomach, and a big, thick coating for her breasts. Sokka let out a huff before finally leaning back in the pillow, a panting, groaning Suki lying on top of them, the two of them looking too exhausted to even move.

 

“Finally.” Oh, right. Toph had been sitting there the entire time. Sokka’s vision had gone totally blurry during that frenzy. That got pretty intense, didn’t it? Scratching the side of his face, Sokka rubbed one of Suki’s shoulders and gave it a little pat. That was enough signal for the girl to roll off of Sokka and onto her side with a small smile. “My turn, now...” 

 

Sokka rubbed the back of his head and huffed a bit. “You girls are gonna kill me...” 

 

“Your fault for not easing into it.” Toph scoffed as she started to crawl across the bed. Having already undressed, there was nothing stopping Sokka from seeing that massive ass wiggling side to side as she crawled forward, taking up his entire view of Toph. It was actually hard to see the girl herself from behind, but he could certainly see her lips. Puffy lips that looked totally untouched... but he had different ideas. “We’re gonna do this doggy style,” Toph reached a hand back and slapped it against one of those enormous cheeks, her comparably tiny hands barely putting a dent in all that butt. 

 

“Thought you said I could choose...” Sokka started to move forward, crawling up behind Toph before he sat up on his knees, reaching out and grabbing the girl by the waist. The shorter girl was dragged closer to Sokka, who pressed himself against her backside and took a deep breath. Having it against him like this was enough to remind him how  _ heavy  _ it was, how wide those hips spread out and how soft her cheeks were. One hand lifted up and started to roll around one of those huge globes, squeezing it firmly and watching his hand sink into it. 

 

“I mean, what other position were you gonna choose? This is the best one.” Toph wiggled herself against him, grinding back and forth and working a grunt out of him.

 

“Fair point...” Sokka lifted a hand up and brought it down on her backside, giving it a weak  _ smack _ and watching it wobble for  _ seconds _ afterwards. Then he used both hands, prying apart those massive cheeks, having to use all his fingers to pull and spread and keep that flesh from bouncing back into place, all so he could catch a glimpse of the cute little pucker hiding underneath. He grabbed that bottle from earlier, that had been left sitting on the bed, and placed a dab of the stuff on his finger. Toph flinched a bit when the tip of his finger started to circle around the hole, before he started to gently insert it, spreading those tight muscles open, easing into her and spreading more of that lube inside. With his cock already thoroughly lubed, now all he had to do was hold Toph steady. The girl flinched again, as he sank his cock between those plentiful cheeks and prodded her asshole with the very tip. Feeling her squirm a bit, Sokka chuckled and reached down. He playfully tickled his fingers across the sole of her foot, causing even more squirming from Toph.

 

“Quit that...” Toph huffed.

 

“You look tense.” Sokka teased.

  
“Doesn’t mean you can go touching my feet.”

 

“Thought it would help you relax.” Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

 

A vein was starting to show in Toph’s forehead. “Are you gonna fuck my ass, or what?”

 

Well, seemed like it was about time for Sokka to get started. It was funny how Toph reacted to being teased, when she was the type of girl to tease constantly. Right now, she wanted to get right to the action, so Sokka didn’t waste any time in taking the plunge. It was only a few seconds of firm prodding before Sokka found himself sinking in. Toph’s back arched, and she started to lean forward, finding her fingers bunching up the bedsheets. If Suki was tight before, then Toph was  _ painfully _ tight. He let out a grunt as he sank about halfway in, his hips bumping against her massive cheeks and causing them to wobble about, just from that slight nudge. Toph let out a small grunt, before she looked over her shoulder. “Come on... deeper...” Sokka nodded his head, reaching one hand out to place it on her waist for a better grip, pushing into her backside firmly, spreading her cheeks apart a bit so he had an easier time... Course with all that ass he couldn’t possibly hope to get it all the way in, but he got as close as he could, with only a few inches at best unable to enter. Still, that was more than enough to fill Toph up, to make her squirm in place and to have her taking deep, labored breaths. Sokka just sat there, taking labored breaths along with Toph, leaving his cock buried nearly to the hilt inside of her for a couple seconds, just so she could get accustomed to it better.

 

“I don’t need you... nnngh... holding back for me... I can take it.” Toph sat up a little more, pulling herself back enough where he was starting to slide out of her. A low moan escaped her lips as he slipped out, her tight muscles gripping on tight, almost as if she didn’t want him to leave... and then once a couple inches were out, she pushed herself back. Toph’s massive ass smacked against his pelvis, and Toph herself let out a satisfied grunt. “Come on... you need to do it... I’m not riding you...” Sokka smirked a bit, reaching out and leaning over Toph a bit, placing both hands on her waist and holding on tight. If Toph didn’t want him to hold back, then he wouldn’t. At this point he was wondering if he could give a performance like he did with Suki. But it was pointless to wonder, he just had to try... so he pulled back a couple inches... and then before Toph could even take her next breath, he  _ slammed _ forward,  _ smacking  _ against those cheeks and working another one of those low grunts from Toph. She smiled at that, leaning down and using her elbows to prop her upper half up. “That’s it... keep doing it like that... fuck me...”

 

Sokka didn’t need to be told twice, and immediately worked himself up to a rough pace. Both rearing his hips back and moving Toph forward, before slamming himself forward and pulling Toph into him, creating this rough impact that only an earthbender like Toph could enjoy... and he did it as fast as he could. Huffing and panting while his hips smacked against her massive ass, which just seemed to consume his entire lower half each time he buried himself to the hilt. Toph’s labored grunts and pained moans were the only thing he could hear over the deafening sound of his hips slamming into her fat ass. “Fuck... fuck... Come on... harder...” She wanted it  _ harder _ ? Jeez, Sokka wasn’t even sure if he could  _ go  _ harder without hurting himself. But god damn it, he would try. Using one hand, he pushed Toph, sliding her off her knees with her stomach now touching the bed. It meant Sokka could lean over Toph, and more importantly, thrust downward... So he climbed over her, placing a hand against the bed for support while hammering away at her ass. The sound of his hips smacking her ass just seemed to become background noise, with Sokka more focused on hearing Toph. Those cute moans and heavy grunts while he fucked her ass raw, those muttered curses and moaned-out orders. 

 

He was starting to feel it again, but this time, he had no idea if Toph was close or not. Spending all that time exterting himself was starting to take its toll. Maybe if he used his hands more maybe if there was some foreplay beforehand, but there was just no way he could finish Toph off like this. It was just too good. No matter how much he tried to hold it, and no matter how hard he went the girl was only just now getting closer, while Sokka was teetering over the edge, releasing any moment... Unfortunately that moment didn’t sync up with Toph. Sokka grunted out a low “sorry” before he grabbed hold of Toph tightly and buried himself deep, blowing his load inside of her. Spurts of cum oozed out around his cock, yet most of it was buried inside of her, with a disappointed groan escaping Toph’s lips as Sokka’s thrusts began to slow. “C-Come on... not yet... I haven’t finished...” Sokka let out a frustrated groan as he laid over top the smaller girl, panting heavily, with both hands squeezing into her cheeks. It felt so damn good, but he also knew that Toph wasn’t satisfied. “Thought you could hold out a little longer, boomerang...” Toph smirked a bit and shook her hips side to side, starting to gently wriggle him out of her.

 

“Sorry... ahhh... y-y’know how easy it is for guys to get off...” 

 

“I mean, you’re at least the... fourth quickest shot I’ve had, so it’s alright... we’ll need to work on that, though.” 

 

“Thanks, Toph. My self-esteem has been restored.” Sokka rolled his eyes a bit, pulling himself out all the way and just casually laying his finally-flaccid cock across her cheeks, while he caught his breath. “Do you... do you want me to finish you off, or something? I mean, I could use my fingers, or...” Two soft mounds squished against his back, along with a pair of toned arms wrapping around his waist. Suki trailed her fingers along Sokka’s abdomen. For some reason, her normal, smiling face seemed much more sinister than usual. 

 

“You can finish her off in the third round, Sokka.” Suki kissed him on the cheek while her other hand worked its way down to his crotch, starting to stroke and squeeze his semi-flaccid member. Even that little bit of attention had it standing up at attention again, despite protests from Sokka himself.

 

He looked down to see Toph rolling onto her back, starting to sit up again. Curling up her legs, she sneered at Sokka. “Happy birthday, boomerang.” 

 

“Can we at least take a break...?” Sokka muttered, “I mean, I’m all for a night of fun, ladies but a guy has his limits...”

 

“If you wanna keep both of us you’re gonna have to put in the effort.” Suki gave his cock a little squeeze, causing Sokka to wince and let out a soft grunt. Felt like he was running dry, but, damn if that didn’t sound like an amazing birthday present. 

 

Sokka made a big sigh, “Alright...”

 

~~

 

Round... five, probably?

 

At this point Sokka had totally lost count. It could be their tenth round, for all he knew. Toph and Suki seemed to have come to some silent agreement about their situation, without consulting him at all. This wasn’t a competition anymore, more like a... birthday present? It was hard to tell, since Sokka was pretty exhausted by now. He was running dry, and there seemed to be no end in sight. Suki was sitting on top of him, her butt dominating his vision, and his mouth occupied with her sopping wet pussy. Meanwhile, Toph was riding on him, bouncing up and down, with her full weight behind every movement. They joked about crushing his pelvis but Sokka was afraid that might actually fucking happen! 

 

Well, at least he could breathe, somewhat. When the positions were reversed and Toph was sitting on his face, it was like he was being smothered by a giant pillow. Being able to take a breath every so often was a luxury he could not afford when Toph felt like sitting on his face.

 

Sure, he was running on empty here, but god damn if he wasn’t happy. Sokka was just glad this didn’t devolve into a sexy catfight, or something. The girls were getting along, and he managed to get out of this situation without two angry girls bearing down on him. Truly, Sokka was the luckiest man alive... Aside from that fact that he didn’t get to witness those two girls  _ obviously _ making out up there. It was something that Sokka desperately wanted to see, but he would have to be satisfied with mental images for now... at least until Suki decided to get up.

 

Toph’s hands sinking into Suki’s massive tits, rolling them around, kneading them, even leaning down and starting to lick and suckle on her nipples. Both of them locked in a kiss, their tongues tangling together... Yeah, that was surely something Sokka wanted to see...

 

But, oh well. There would be plenty of time for that later.

  
He still had a birthday present to tear into.


End file.
